Mr Raider x Mr Vain
by tokyodowntown
Summary: Troy asks himself why he's with Gabriella, why he plays basketball, and who he really wants to make love to. ChadTroy, ZekeSharpay, and more?


Authors Note –

I am probably one of three people in the world who watched High School Musical 2 before the first one. The second one was just a huge load of cheese and it got my brain going with slash ideas. To quote a message board "It was a huge explosion of gay". And yeah…BTW, This takes place after HSM 2, which they are now in their final year of high school right? Really new to the fandom, so if there are any errors with regards to names or anything just let me know, and forgive me.

And yeah, this ENTIRE CHAPTER is pretty much set-up, explaining things away…I really hate going the Alternate Universe or Out of Character route, really…80 promise it will get 'better' next chapter!

-Tokyodowntown

It was the final five minutes of a heated Wildcats basketball practice. The boys had been worked even harder than usual by the Coach, since the school year had just started. In addition to defending their title, a few of the players had graduated, so the coach insisted that they had to form rapport with the freshmen players by practicing extra hard. Thankfully, the coach's son, Troy Bolton, was still around. He had just entered his last year of high school, along with another bright player, Chad Danforth.

"Troy, pass!" Chad ran in front of Troy and motioned for the ball to be passed to him.

"Here!" Troy gladly passed the ball, it going over the head of one of the freshman and straight into Chad's grasp. Troy sighed a breath of relief, partially because he had got it, but mostly because he was thankful to take a breather for a few minutes. He watched as Chad single handedly was able to get past all the opposing players and get the ball straight into the basket for a Slam Dunk. In the five seconds it took Chad to make the dunk, Troy found himself tracing Chad's arms as they reached above his head and held on to the basket. It was really amazing that he could still go for a Slam Dunk, since everyone else was so exhausted.

"_I bet he has a lot of stamina in everything that he does…"_ Troy thought, initially in a non-lewd manner, but after a pause, a slow blush crept over his face, as he thought back to an incident a few nights prior…

Troy was over in Gabriella's room around six o'clock. Her mother was out getting groceries, something that Gabriella insisted would take her a few hours, since she always shopped around for the best prices. Troy took her word for it, and at the moment, they were in the middle of a hot and heavy make-out session on Gabriella's bed. He was sitting on her bed, and she was straddled across his lap.

"It's okay to…you know…" Gabriella said suggestively, tilting her head towards her breasts. Troy smiled, as he lifted up her purple T-shirt to reveal her matching bra.

"_Girls usually wear matching stuff when they want to do it, right?"_ He thought, smiling, as he reached under Gabriella's bra and gently caressed her breasts.

"Uhhhh" Gabriella moaned in pleasure. "It's okay to…also…" she gasped. Troy looked blankly at her for a moment, and then realized that she meant that she wanted to do…IT. The deed. It wasn't has if he hadn't thought of it, but what if her mom came back...this wasn't the romantic scenario he had in mind…but what did he have in mind? He tried hard to remember any of the scenarios he had pictured, but nothing was coming to mind. He realized that he never really planned anything, or thought it out in great detail – he just assumed that they would have sex, and they would be together forever after that. No…breast feeling…or anything like that. He looked in Gabriella's eyes, and realized that she was getting impatient. She started slowly grinding her hips. Troy took a deep breath, and realized that this was as good a time as any to get it on. He slowly turned to get Gabriella lying on the bed, and soon he was over top of her. He slowly lifted up her jean mini skirt to reveal panties matching her bra, but soon realized that, even with Gabriella's anxious panting, he wasn't feeling anything down there. Nothing. It was pretty much as limp as a dead fish down there, which was so wrong. His heart, which wasn't racing before, was sure as hell racing now. What was he going to do? With a limp cock, he sure as hell wasn't going to be fucking anyone! But why was this happening…nervous, he thought, he must be nervous. Gabriella's mother was due back soon, and it was his first time…he shut his eyes, desperately trying to get erect.

"What's wrong?" Gabriella asked sincerely.

"I…Can't…" he said shyly.

"Get it up?" Gabriella asked coyly. Troy nodded. "Well, that's no problem…its natural! Especially since it's your first time…lots of guys are nervous...hmmm…"

"Gabriella, I'm back!" her mother called from the first floor.

"We'll continue this later, okay!" Gabriella winked, and gently pushed Troy out of the way to get up.

That was, perhaps, the most embarrassing moment of his life! He shouldn't be worrying about how Chad has sex!

"_I bet that he could get it up in any situation though…" _Troy bowed his head, and sighed.

"Nice shot Chad!" Coach Bolton said "Now guys, THAT'S how you shoot some hoops! Now, head to the showers!" and with that order, the team dashed with new found energy to the direction of the change rooms.

"That was great that you had enough energy to land that last Slam Dunk!" Troy dashed to catch up to Chad, and patted him on the back in congratulations.

"Aw man, you know once you get your head in the game, you can do anything, even on limited energy." Chad replied modestly.

"I guess, but really, I was so happy when I gave the ball to you, because I was so beat." Troy gave Chad one last pat on the back and ran ahead into the change rooms.

"Hey, wait up!" Chad called, dashing past the majority of the crowd to catch up to Troy. "What'cha in such a rush for? Meeting Gabriella after?" he teased, wrapping his arms around Troy's shoulders. Even though Troy knew this was an innocent gesture from Chad's end, he couldn't help but blush.

"Hey man, let go." Troy shrugged his way out of Chad's grasp, and stumbled into the locker area, where Zeke was already wrapped in his towel on his way to the showers.

"Wow Zeke, in a hurry today I see." Chad said.

"Well, I have to be. See, today—"

"Something to do with that witch Sharpay, huh?" Chad interrupted.

"Yes, something to do with that beauty Sharpay. See, she wants me to come over to her house," Zeke could barely contain his excitement. "And BAKE FOR HER!! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS, THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOOOL!!!!!" He squealed, as he literally hopped off to the showers. Troy and Chad looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey, at least Gabriella doesn't have you doing chores at her house…at least not of that kind." Chad stuck out his tongue, and proceeded to do his combination.

"And what do you mean by that?" Troy asked, as he pulled open his locker and reached in for a towel and soap.

"What do you think I mean?" Chad asked, as he proceeded to stick his thumbs and index fingers together and pretended lick in between it, like a vagina.

"Ew, that's gross." Troy said, shutting his locker.

"Gross? Well man, I hate to break it to you, but girls LIKE that kind of stuff. I mean, it kind of tastes like fish, but you know…" Chad trailed off.

"Oh really? You know? From Taylor?" Troy asked, removing his top.

"What? I'm not even dating her!" Chad said angrily.

"Huh? Really? But you two were at the championship after-party together." Troy said, removing his shorts and boxers, and proceeding to the showers.

"No man, wait up!" Chad yelled, as her quickly undressed and chased after Troy. "I was NEVER dating her. I asked her to the Championship after-party, yeah, but she was the one who thought it was a date. I just didn't bother correcting her. I mean, have you even seen us talk after that?"

"Well no, but you were still always calling her hot and stuff, so I thought that it was kind of a thing where you two kept it quiet in school." Troy asked, as he hung his towel on the bar before entering the group style shower.

"Uh no. Did you even see us hang out romantically at Sharpay's resort this summer? You and Gabriella were, so I guess you wouldn't notice, but no, we were not dating at the resort, and we are NOT dating now."

"What? You and Taylor really aren't dating?" Zeke asked, furiously scrubbing his scalp with some soap bubbles.

"Uh, are you washing your hair with soap?" Chad asked.

Zeke glared at Chad "I don't have anything else, and I have to smell my best for Sharpay!"

"Dude, I'll lend you some of mine." Chad said, extending the bottle to Zeke.

"You bring shampoo to practice?" Zeke asked, cautiously reaching forward.

"Dude, this doesn't happen naturally, okay." Chad said, tossing his hair back. Troy had never thought about how Chad would do his hair. He looked at the bottle Chad was extending to Zeke. Lime scented. Did they even make that, Troy wondered, but he realized that of course they must, because Chad had it, and on him it probably smelled great. Troy found his curiosity getting the best of him, and he inhaled, hoping to catch a whiff of the lime shampoo Chad used, but it just smelled like sweat inside the shower, since most of the players were just getting in and hadn't started using the showers yet.

"Alright. Thanks." Zeke said, taking the bottle from Chad, and pouring way too much in his palm.

"Uh, dude, I don't think you have that much hair." Chad said, turning on the shower beside Zeke. Troy turned on the one beside Chad, since the smell was getting to him.

"Uh…right, sorry" Zeke apologized. "I'm just so nervous to see Sharpay!! I mean, I'm going to her house, and it could…you know…get…physical." He said the last part in a small voice.

Chad laughed "Dude, please. Sharpay won't even touch herself, let alone let you do it."

Zeke looked suspiciously at Chad "And how would you know that?"

Chad rolled his eyes "Dude, relax. Sometimes, you can just tell when a girl hasn't touched herself like…ever." Chad slapped Zeke on the back. "She could use a good touching, if you know what I mean."

Zeke looked down and blushed. "I don't want to force anything, but should it happen…"

Chad looked at Zeke "Dude, you're being a wuss! Stop acting like a chick, and when you get to her house, just take her!" Chad now slapped Troy on the back. "Same goes for you man."

"What? I don't need your advice. Me and Gabriella have gone plenty far, believe me." Troy looked straight ahead, the embarrassment from a few days ago coming back. He and Gabriella barely saw each other since then, and when they did, it was just in the halls to say hi, and continue on. Have they broken up, Troy wondered, but he shook his head to rid himself of the thought.

"What was that head shake about?" Chad nudged Troy.

"Just sweet memories of last week." Troy smiled suggestively.

"What, what?" Chad turned to face Troy. "WHY haven't you told me anything?"

"It was just normal…"

"Then why didn't you mention it?" Chad questioned, obviously getting agitated.

Troy now turned to Chad "Do you really want to know every aspect of my sex life?" he asked seriously.

"Well…just the good bits." Chad huffed, and turned back towards the shower. Troy rolled his eyes at Chad, and turned back to his shower. After a minute of silence, Chad took a deep breath, and turned back to Troy.

"Okay, I'm like a total virgin. I haven't even kissed a girl yet, so I just want to know as much as I can, okay." He muttered very quickly. "I mean, I thought that since you were my best friend, and that you could tell me everything that happened…like with sex and stuff."

Troy turned to Chad "Well, girls are private about that stuff. I can't just go around saying stuff about Gabriella, because who knows when you guys will turn a webcam on me again, and place it all over the school."

Chad stomped his right foot "That was one time, and I only went along with it because I wanted to stop you from embarrassing yourself singing! How was I supposed to know that you were a good singer?"

"I am over that—"

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"It was just an example of how if I tell you something, everyone else will hear, and then it'll reach my girlfriend." Troy blushed at that word. For someone he hadn't talked to for a few days, it was a hard word to use to describe her.

"So you're saying I'd leak the information then?" Chad hissed.

"Uh, here you go Chad." Zeke interrupted, tapping Chad's shoulder with the shampoo bottle he borrowed, and he quickly walked out of the shower area. "I gotta see Sharpay!" He called while rushing out.

"Good luck taming the beast!" Chad called back. He looked fiercely at Troy and squeezed some of his shampoo into his hand. He squeezed as much as Zeke did, but Troy acknowledged that Chad's hair was about ten times the amount of Zeke's. While he was watching, the smell of the lime shampoo wafted into his nose. It was just a tad bitter, but was for some reason overwhelmingly sweet, which was odd for something lime.

Chad noticed Troy staring at the shampoo in his hand. "Um…want some?" Chad asked, extending the bottle to Troy.

"No, no…I was just wondering where you got the lime shampoo. Kind of rare, isn't it?"

Chad blushed "Well, my mom orders from some specialty old lady magazine thing…it's a catalogue with lots of beauty products and stuff, and I just like this one."

"Oh, well it smells nice."

"Like a girl?"

"No! It's just nice. It's sweet, even though it's lime." Troy said, rubbing the bar of soap under his left armpit.

"It's also honey scented…please, don't mention it again. It's sort of embarrassing." Chad pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I don't see how you're not scoring with the girls, since you smell so nice though." Troy teased, as he looked up to the shower head and ran his hands through his hair one last time before turning off the shower.

"You too, with your awesome hygiene techniques of rubbing an entire bar of soap under your armpit." Chad teased back, putting the shampoo in his hair.

Troy laughed "Whatever man. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." Chad replied.

Troy dried off and got dressed without incident. Normally, he waited after practice for his dad to give him a ride home, but since his dad had a lot of paperwork to do – namely, deciding which freshmen would make the team, since tomorrow was final cuts – and he needed the school database to decide who would make it, he had to stay behind. Since home was a twenty minute walk, Troy decided that he needed the exercise. He wished that he had asked Gabriella to wait for him, but she had something to do with the Science Club, which let out earlier than the basketball team, and they had made no plans to meet afterwards. Troy wished he knew what that something Gabriella was doing was, but truthfully, he didn't have any interest in science, and as long as Gabriella was happy, that was all he cared about. What did they have in common, other than singing the leads for the winter musical last year? Not too much, at least nothing he could think of off the top of his head. Well, she was pretty cute—

"Oh Troy, good thing you're still here!" Zeke said in a panic, dashing past Troy.

"Yeah, I just finished showering. What's up Zeke?" Troy asked, seriously concerned.

"Sharpay says that she wants to be just the two of us at her house!!" Zeke squealed, but then quickly covered his mouth. "She sent her help home for today, and her parents are away on vacation, but there's one little problem…"

"What am I going to do for three hours?" Troy turned around and saw that the words had come from Sharpay's little brother, Ryan, who had burst through the doors down the hall and was furiously stomping ahead of Sharpay.

"But I just want to be alone with him for three measly hours. What is that? That's less time than it took for the Titanic to sink!" Sharpay shot back.

"That was just the movie, dummy! The real boat took much longer to sink!" Ryan put his hands on his hips and turned up his nose.

"Hmmph!" Sharpay turned away from her brother and did the exact same action.

"So…can you hang out with him for a few hours, while we go to her house to be alone?" Zeke asked Troy sweetly. Troy looked and saw the desperateness in Zeke's eyes. Knowing Sharpay, if she didn't get exactly her way, no compromise would be made, and Zeke would have to go home without spending time with her. Troy then turned to look at Ryan. Standing there with his upturned nose…Troy sighed. He looked like he wouldn't be the most pleasant person to hang out with, but he had heard nice things about him from Gabriella and Chad, so…

"Okay, Ryan, let's go to my house." Troy offered. Ryan gave him a look that said "bitch, please" and rolled his eyes. "Or…a movie?" Troy suggested, mentally calculating how much money he had left from the job at the Evan's family resort.

"Oh yeeeees pleeeease…we have to go see Hairspray again, it is FABULOUS!" Ryan cried, and linked arms with Troy and started dragging him to the nearest exit.

"You mean eight times isn't enough?" Sharpay called after them.

Ryan stopped and turned around, all the while dragging Troy with him. "So you don't want me to leave you and Zeke alone? Hmm, I could always watch the old Hairspray in our home theatre…that sounds good…"

Sharpay huffed "Fine, go! Come Zeke, my driver is waiting." She said forcefully, grabbing Zeke by the hand and leading him in the front exit, which was a bit further than the side one Troy and Ryan were heading out of.

"As if I'd want to see the old one again. Did you know the old one isn't a musical?" Ryan asked, dragging Troy to the exit.

"A musical huh…should've known" Troy muttered under his breath

"We have to hurry, I know that it starts at six and it's…five thirty now…we'll make it just in time if we keep on track." Ryan planned.

"Um, I have to stop at the bank…" Troy said.

"My treat, but only if we get there on time." Ryan bargained, pushing open the doors leading to the outside.

"Well, we'd better hurry then." Troy said, and they both laughed. Troy and Ryan both made some pointless small talk about the summer, but then the two walked, linked arm-in-arm for five minutes in awkward silence. Troy thought that he had to break it, so he decided to ask Ryan something that was potentially quite rude…

"So…you're gay?" Troy asked sheepishly. Ryan stopped and pulled back, unlinking arms with Troy.

"Uhh…yeah…why?" Ryan asked, puzzled.

"Nothing, just…"

"No, say no more." Ryan huffed, stomping ahead of Troy. "You're going to be like, 'you're such a fag, with your pink hat and musical prowess', right." Well guess what?" Ryan stopped suddenly, causing Troy to bump into him. "Just because I do what I like, doesn't make me a sad pathetic person. Hell, if I went around dressed like you – or even worse, your little friend with all his goddamn T-shirts with silly slogans on them – then I would be one miserable son of a bitch. And I think its right for me to show off my natural talents, am I right, or am I right? And just because I happen to like cock, doesn't make me any less of a person. I mean, yeah, it's stereotypical of me to be like this, but it's who I am, so DEAL WITH IT!!" Ryan screamed right in Troy's face. Troy just stood there stunned, and when a random car drove by, Troy laughed.

"W-what?" Ryan asked, backing down and blushing.

"I wasn't teasing you. In fact, I was gonna ask you something." Troy offered his arm to Ryan, and Ryan linked back to it.

"I-I'm sorry…I know you just asked me if I was gay or not, and I went nuts, but so many people tease me about it, and I just want to scream that in their faces!" Ryan shook his head in anger, and sped up.

"Thought about that speech a lot, huh?" Troy asked.

"Oh my God, every night!!" Ryan lifted his head to the sky. "Sorry to freak you out, but that felt sooooooo good!" Ryan pumped his free fist. He turned to Troy. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Well, I just wanted to know when you knew you were gay." Troy asked.

"Well, when did you know that you were straight?" Ryan asked.

"…I don't know." Troy admitted.

"Well, neither do I. It wasn't like I woke up one day, and was like, hey, I like men. No, no, no. I mean, in my childhood, I always wanted to be a bride…that pretty much gave it away to my parents." Ryan laughed.

"So…you want to be a girl?" Troy asked.

"NO!" Ryan hit Troy's arm. "Couldn't be further from the truth!" and he turned up his nose in the signature Evan's family way.

"Then why did you want to be a bride?" Troy asked, sincerely curious.

"It was just kind of…the only way I could express myself as a child. I identified more with women – as in, wanting to be the submissive one in relationships." Ryan said.

"Women aren't exactly submissive. Your sister has poor Zeke on a leash." Troy said, and they both laughed.

"I know, I know, but I mean in a sexual way. You know when you were a kid, you understood what sex was without anyone really telling it to you? I think I always knew I wanted to be receiving it, not giving it…I hope that doesn't gross you out." Ryan bowed his head.

"Of course not. I asked because truthfully…" Troy paused. "Nothing really." He said, and looked away. Ryan leaned closer and tried to look Troy in the eyes. Ryan smiled devilishly and giggled.

"Look, let's just put this in other terms. Your body will let you know if you're gay or not. When you jack off – and don't tell me you don't jack off – do you think of Brad Pitt or Angelina Jolie. Lara Croft or Lestat? Or is it a mix of both? I mean, the first time I consciously masturbated, I thought of Brad Pitt as Lestat, let me tell you." Ryan recalled fondly. Since they were downtown and less than five minutes away from the theatre, they were starting to encounter crowds.

"Well…I don't really masturbate." Troy admitted, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, I do get hard sometimes, and like…ahhh, why am I even saying this!!" he screamed, turning beet red.

Ryan patted Troy on the back and looked him straight in the eye "It's okay to masturbate." He said flatly, as an old lady who had passed by turned back to stare at them.

"I know all that…but I've just never…" Troy looked at the ground and was silent for a minute or two. Ryan didn't dare interrupt, for he knew that Troy would continue of his own volition. "I've never let myself fully explore all that." They were standing outside of the theatre now, but Ryan stopped with no intention to go in, encouraging Troy to continue. "I think I've always been afraid of what I would find myself thinking of. I mean, it feels so good, but I just can't give into pleasure like that."

Ryan unlinked arms with Troy and took both of his hands in his "This isn't the dark ages anymore. You can do what you want, and feel how you like. Now come, let's see Hairspray. We're two minutes late, but it's still my treat. Come, you'll love it. The guy who plays Link is a stone cold fox, I swear to you."

"You'll have to tell me when he comes on the screen, because I'm not good at picking out which guys are hot or not." Troy laughed.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, since what Troy just confided in him pretty much solidified in his opinion that Troy could pick out a hot guy just fine. But he kept his mouth shut as they went into the movie together.

After the movie was over, Troy and Ryan exited the movie quietly, but the second they stepped out of the theatre, Ryan burst out loudly:

"WASN'T THAT THE GREATEST MOVIE EVER?" he asked proudly.

"Uh…sure…" Troy agreed, really having gained a minor headache from how bombastic the movie was.

"And that guy who plays Link I swear, I am going to go see every movie he is in, I swear to you…" Ryan gushed. "Oh my God, I love the scene where Edna and—oh wow, Chad! Hi!" Ryan dashed over to Chad, who was exiting the theatre. Chad looked like he was caught doing something terribly wrong.

"Aw, hey Ryan." Taylor said. "Chad and I just went to see Hairspray for his, what, third—"

"It was her choice to see it" Chad cut in quickly.

Taylor gave Chad a quick look, but turned back to Ryan "Yeah, I just love Michelle Pfeiffer! Her first movie in such a long time!"

"I know, what a good choice for her comeback! So amazing! I would feel like such an ass playing that role though, it's so brave of her…" Ryan carried on excitedly with Taylor, as they walked ahead, leaving Chad and Troy to follow.

"So…like the movie?" Troy asked.

"Not really. That Link guy looked like you, huh?" Chad said.

"I don't think so. His hair was too…yuck." Troy said.

"I don't mean the hair though, I mean the face." Chad said.

"I can't really remember." Troy said.

"So…" Chad started, looking up "Why did you see this movie with HIM?" Chad motioned to Ryan.

"Zeke asked me to keep him entertained for a few hours so he and Sharpay could be alone. Believe me, I have a huge project coming up, I would have rather used the time to work on that than see this huge turd." Troy laughed, but saw that Chad wasn't laughing. "I mean, unless you liked it. Then it wasn't so bad."

"Hey guys, I'm gonna call my driver and we can all go home together! Sound good?" Ryan asked everyone.

"Ohhh, I so wish I could, but I already asked my Mom to pick us up and—oh, here she is already! She always comes too early, and is all like 'Oh, where were you?'" Taylor laughed.

"Right well see you tomorrow." Ryan waved.

"Enjoy the rest of your date." Troy waved. Chad's jaw dropped as Taylor dragged him out of the theatre.

"Why are you looking at Troy like that?" Taylor asked.

"I told him today after practice that we are not dating, and now—"

"Well, what does it look like we're doing? A man and a woman alone – hello." Taylor waved her hand in front of his face.

"Well, you know you could have made a better lie than liking MICHELLE PFIFFER. Who our age likes her, or even knows her?" Chad hissed, opening the back door of Taylor's mom's car.

"I couldn't exactly say I went for Queen Latifah, the lesbian icon of the century could I? Just be thankful I covered for your gay ass, mmkay." Taylor shot back, before opening the passenger side door and stepping into her mom's car.

"Lesbians." Chad shook his head as he stepped into the back door.


End file.
